


Petra Ral#1

by Amusuk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Petra Ral (Shingeki no Kyojin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petra Ral#1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna draw her like an angel (well... not quite angelic, though ._.)  
> And.. ah! I used watercolor in this piece, still raw but thanks to photo editor i can make it a little nicer than the actual photo *curse my camera which turns soft colors into gray T_T*


End file.
